


I won't fall (unless you ask me to)

by sansaoswald



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Meet-Cute, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaoswald/pseuds/sansaoswald
Summary: Being stuck in a airport can, maybe, have its perks
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 212





	I won't fall (unless you ask me to)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Steamroller by Phoebe Bridgers

Sokka took a deep breath before dropping himself in the airport chair, this was going to be a long day, he thought looking at the weather forecast in his phone, a really really long day, if the storm that was promised actually came. 

He sighed, trying to make himself more comfortable in his sit preparing to send Katara a text saying that his flight was most likely going to be late. 

Then he lets his eyes wander the room until they land in the sits right in front of him, a guy is sitting there, using two sits, his legs resting on one of them, headphones on, a book pressed against his bent knees. 

And maybe Sokka looked at him for a bit too long, hoping he wouldn't notice, a bi mess, is what his sister would call him if she was there. 

He was still thinking about this when the announcement that all flights had been delayed due to the storm was made, he sighed, just how he had thought, he was just about to pick up his phone to send Katara another text when he realized that headphone guy probably hadn't heard it, or maybe Sokka had just found a good enough reason to try to talk to him, he guessed. He leaned into the isle between their sits, and gently tapped him on the arm.

When the guy turned,taking one side of his headphone off. And Sokka was pretty sure he had seen him somewhere before, and for a second was at a loss for words.

He cleaned his throat, and Sokka felt his face get warm, oh yeah, he was supposed to say something now. 

“Did you hear the alert? Flights got canceled for the next few hours”   
“I didn't, thank you.” He was about to turn back to what he was doing when Sokka, offered up his hand smiling.  
“I'm Sokka, by the way, do you go to Ba-Sing-Se uni? You look familiar.”  
“Yeah, I'm Zuko” he says taking Sokka's hand and giving it a shake.

And adding the name to the scar Sokka realizes where he might have seen him before, his dad was some important business guy from the Fire Nation, one with a not so great reputation.   
“Are you…” Sokka starts.  
“Ozai's son? Yes” he interrupts, and Sokka realizes it might be a sensitive topic.

Sokka faintly remembers reading something about the ‘accident’ that caused Zuko's scar then, and chastises himself for opening his mouth. But, he realizes, Zuko's attention is still on him so maybe he hadn't screwed up so badly.   
“So...hmmm..what are you studying?” Sokka asks.  
“Business, you?” he says with some distaste, and Sokka thinks he really isn't that passionate about his major.  
“Engineering.”  
There is an awkward pause after that, like none of them know how to keep up a conversation.  
“Sorry,” Zuko says suddenly “I'm really bad at smalltalk” Sokka just nods, laughing a bit, “but we are going to be stuck here for a bit, it would be nice to have a little company” he finishes, giving Sokka a meaningful look as he completely removes his headphones and closes his book. 

With Zuko’s attention completely on him he feels himself blush, and is very thankful his little sister isn't around at the moment, because if Katara was there to witness him developing an airport crush he would never hear the end of it. He realizes that he has been dumbly starring and blushes even harder, bringing his hand to the back of his neck in a distressed action.  
“Guess, I'm like, bad at this too” he finally says and Zuko laughs, and maybe Sokka is a bit enamored with the sound. Mental note, he can never talk to Katara, or worse Toph about this. 

“I've always been an awkward turtleduck, what is your excuse?” Zuko says, eyebrow raised, eyes challenging.   
“Don't really have one” he shakes his head giving a big smile, “I'm usually very charming” he moves his eyebrows and Zuko laughs again.  
“So where are you going?” he asks.  
“Back home for the break, Southern Water Tribe” he says smiling, he did miss his village. “You?”  
“Omashu, my uncle is opening a new Jasmine Dragon there and I wanted be there to show support” oh, yeah rich guy, Sokka reminds himself, but there was something about the way he said that, about how proud of his uncle he sounded that warmed Sokka's heart. 

“I'm so hungry” Sokka complained, they had been waiting for a few hours by now, the worst of the storm seemed to have passed, but the flights were still canceled, and he was pretty sure the air companies would still take forever to sort themselves out.  
“We could go eat you know?”   
“Oh, can't the food just come to us?”  
“C'mon, get up” Zuko got up from his chair offering his hand to Sokka, who took it gladly.

They had pizza at the food court and Sokka was sure he would not get over this little crush so soon. 

“...and so Aang tripped over this guy's cabbage stand and I swear we had to run for our lives” Zuko laughs loudly at Sokka's story, making this old lady stare at them annoyedly, which in turn made Sokka laugh and he was really glad that Zuko had offered to be his company in what otherwise would be probably the most boring day of his life.

“Yes uncle, I already had dinner, I'm really fine, you don't need to worry” Sokka tried to not smile at Zuko's exasperated, and at the same time fond, expression as he talked to his uncle on the phone, “see you tomorrow, probably, I love you too uncle.” He said before ending the call, “what?” He asked, a little puzzled when he tuned to Sokka, which made him realize, that yes, he had failed with the trying not to smile thing.  
“Nothing” and he could feel himself blushing to death.

At some point they fell asleep,sitting side by side on the uncomfortable airport sits, Zuko's head on Sokka's shoulder. And when Sokka woke up, for a brief second before falling back to sleep, he felt his insides warm a little.

It was not long later when they had been woken up by the loud voice on the speakers, saying that the flights were back up, and Sokka felt a little sad. 

Checking the board they saw that the flight to Omashu was already being boarded, and Sokka felt a little sad again. 

And then Zuko put his phone in his hand, the new contact page open, a silent question, he smiled as he pushed in his number, a very fuzzy feeling in his chest.   
Zuko smiled too, and then leaned in giving Sokka a soft kiss on his cheek.

“I'll text you” he said motioning to pick his bag up, when Sokka feeling bold leaned in to kiss him on the lips.   
It was quick, Zuko did have a plane to catch after all, but soft and sweet and when they parted Zuko had a bit of a smirk. 

“Now I'll definitely text you” he said, now actually picking up his bags.

He waved to Sokka as he walked away, and Sokka felt like his day hadn't been long at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @amysfairytale


End file.
